1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly to a field emission display which uses light emitting devices for its screen in which such light emitting devices have, as electron sources, cold cathodes formed of carbon nanotube (hereinafter abbreviated to CNT), graphite nanofiber (hereinafter abbreviated to GNF) or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Among conventional cold cathode light emitting devices using a nanostructure material on a nanometric scale such as CNT as a field emission source and manufacturing methods thereof is one that is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-110073 (cf. FIG. 1 & paragraph [0014]). This document discloses forming openings to be filled with a nanostructure material by a usual photolithography process, a dry process and the like, and thereafter forming a CNT-containing film with its film thickness limited to several tens of microns at desired positions on the surface of cathode electrodes by an ink jet process or the like.
The above conventional technique may cause a technical problem when filling openings provided at desired positions on the surface of cathode electrodes (or first electrodes) with a CNT-containing film by an ink jet process or the like. That is, the CNT-containing film may spill out from the openings depending on conditions for filling the CNT-containing film (e.g., pressure at filling, variations in viscosity, displacement of filling position, etc). Since spilled part of the CNT-containing film creates a short circuit between the cathode electrodes (or first electrodes) and gate electrodes (or second electrodes), these electrodes are likely to become shorted to each other.